The Doctor Is MINE!
by InvisibleGirl124
Summary: Jack and The Doctor go on the planet Barcelona to have drinks, and the Bartender flirts with The Doctor. There we get to see a jealous Jack, who won't let anybody stop him and The Doctor getting together (Ten/Jack)


**Prompt: Jack Harkness and The Doctor are traveling together and stop at the bar on Barcelona. Now, we've seen how The Doctor is affected when Jack flirts with somebody, but how would Jack act if the Doctor flirted with somebody?**

"You're going to love Barcelona Jack, the planet is gorgeous. Plus, they have the best hyper vodka in the universe." The brown hair timelord gushed to his immortal companion as he went and landed the TARDIS.

The Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness had been traveling together for a while, alone together. Jack had left Torchwood, knowing his place was with the Gallifreyan man.

And he hasn't regretted the decision. Because his time alone with The Doctor, the two have grown closer than ever. They flirted, the hugged, they went out on "Not-dates-but-friendly-outings-really-meaning-date" dates. The Doctor confined in Jack more than he had in Rose. In fact, Rose's name hadn't been brought up in a long time.

This gave Jack a smidgen of hope. It was no surprise that the immortal yearned for The Doctor, but he never felt like he had a chance. But now, he felt like he had a chance.

"The planet might be gorgeous Doctor, but I find you more appealing." Jack winked suggestively with a smug grin, getting the Doctor to roll his eyes but smile.

"Oh stop it Jack." He said it, but it was not with a serious tone. The Doctor loved flirting with Jack just as much as the Captain loved flirting with him. The Doctor grabbed his trench coat and slipped it on, before grabbing his sonic, flipping it a few times in his hands, checking that it was working fully.

"Ready to go Captain?" He asked Jack, already heading towards the door. The immortal was on his tail, watching the slightly taller man's bum as he followed.

"I'm right on your tail sexy." He grinned, and he was able to witness the timelord's face go red.

They exited out of the TARDIS and stepped onto a beautiful beach planet. The ground was a soft purple sand, that was warm against your feet. The sky was a dark green, with two red blazing suns in the sky.

There were a few buildings on the planet, nothing special on the outside from them.

"The bar should be a few yards from here. I don't know where the noseless dogs are. Weird, they usually are running happily about. We might have landed here during their migration period." The Doctor shrugged, talking a mile a minute.

"You don't know what time we landed? Doc, you need to learn how to land your TARDIS." His companion teased, getting a rightfully earned glare from the TARDIS owner.

"Oi, watch it Harkness. I know how to land her just fine, she just has a few bugs. You can help me do a systems check later. And by can, I mean you will help me." The Doctor explained as the site of a tiny brown building came into view.

"Of course I would help Doc. I do love pleasuring the TARDIS." He smirked, knowing that the Doctor would get protective of his TARDIS. Well, The Doctor called it protective, while Jack called it jealous. The Doctor always got jealous when Jack flirted, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Stop." The Doctor looked annoyed, not saying another word. The building's front door slid open and the two time travelers were greeted by the site of many different aliens, sitting around at tables and the bar, drinking and having a good old time.

"First round's on me Doc." Jack called over the music that was blasting, both of them making their way to a few free bar stools.

"First round? What, do you plan to drink and get me drunk?" The Doctor asked, grinning slyly at Jack. Jack's grin widened at this.

"Damn, you figured out my plan." He joked back, chuckling and motioning for the bartender.

A slim ,blonde hair, blue eye man walked over to them. The only thing alien about him was that his skin was changing colors from red to blue to yellow to white.

"What can I get you gorgeous?" He asked, his voice pure as silk.

Now, I know what you're thinking, and that is that the man was talking to Jack.

But he wasn't.

He was talking to The Doctor.

This surprised both men a bit.

"Well I'll have a ginger beer, and my friend here will have a hyper vodka." Jack sent the man a charming smile, though it had no affect, which was most likely happening because the bartenders eyes were glued on the timelord.

"Sure thing there." The bar keep spoke directly to the Doctor. "May I have a name for the drinks?"

"John Smith, and its a pleasure to meet you." The Doctor smiled at him, using his alias. The flirting man started on their drinks, handing Jack a bottle of ginger beer and pouring The Doctor's vodka

"Well hi John, I'm Tranzala, but you can call me Tran." The one Jack was starting to hate winked, his flirting evident to everybody but The Doctor. The Doctor just assumed the guy was being friendly.

Jack saw the flirting though, and Jack didn't like it. If this had been in the beginning of when The Doctor and Jack knew each other, he wouldn't have cared really, but after all the progress they made?

Isn't it the obvious The Doctor was his?

It's not? Well it should be.

Tran flipped his hair, chatting up said Doctor, both completely oblivious to the fuming immortal.

"You come here often John?" Tran asked, a smile etched on his purple lips.

"I've been here a bit before. I came to grab a drink with my friend Jack here." He explained, and the immortal used this as a point to jump in the conversation.

"Yeah, well John and I here travel everywhere together. You might say that we're inseperable." Jack moved an arm around his friends shoulder, giving Tran a "Back Off Bitch, he's mine" look. But apparently the controller of alcohol was stupid, because he just grinned

"Well Jack, you are lucky to travel with such a handsome man" He batted his eyelashes at The Doctor, who blushed a bit. BLUSH!? Jack couldn't even make The Doctor blush. Grr, he hated this new guy

"That I am. I am lucky to have such a gorgeous and amazing partner." He was hoping that Tran would take "partner" as romantic sense, but once again, the Blonde couldn't take the hint.

"Um, pardon me guys, I need to go to the loo." The Doctor broke from Jack's grasp and went off to find the bathroom, leaving the two who were wanting his affection to battle.

"Listen there sweetheart-" Jack began in a condescending tone, getting cut off by the guy.

"Tran"

"Yeah, whatever. Listen here Tran, do not, and I mean this, do NOT flirt with The Do-I mean, John Smith. He is off limits to you and EVERYBODY else. That gorgeous man is destined to be with me, and if you try and get between what he and I have I will personally rip off your sex equipment and shove it up your where ever your species traditionally crams things. Do I make myself clear?" Jack hissed, having giving up on faking nice.

Tran looked at him in shock, not having expected that.

"Fine man, whatever. You can have him. He's not worth the trouble."

"That's where you're wrong Tran. John Smith is always worth the trouble. And I learned this, slowly but surely. And I will fight for him, I will fight for him with all I got. Because through all the crap he and I have been through, he still likes me. You don't just give up somebody you connect with so easy. Somebody whose your better half. He's my better half, and I plan to spend the rest of my life with him. The Doctor is MINE!"

Tran was stunned by what Jack said, but rolled his eyes, scoffed, and walked away to do who knows what.

Jack smiled in victory, having scared off his competition. He didn't want anybody to have The Doctor, but himself. And he didn't care what it would take, he would prove to the Doctor that they were meant to be together.

"What happened to Tran?" The Doctor's voice rang out to him once he got back to the bar stool. Jack looked towards the man he fell in love with, the one he would tell eventually, and smiled

"Oh, nothing."

The End 


End file.
